Pretending To Be
by Keksherz
Summary: Lucy is in her Second Year on Fairy High Boarding School. She seems like the type of Person who's popular with everyone. Except with their opponent Clique of course: Sabertooth! But then she meets someone who earns her true Respect. Yet, she's not aware of the bad Situations, she will find herself in, by hanging out with that Person... - StiCy & others.
1. Solo Sunrise

**Solo Sunrise**

_In every Life there are existing two different kind of People. The ones, that are loved by everyone, beautiful and smart at the same time; and those, who are barely recognized. Those, whose existence is not even a second of thought in the minds of the others. It may seem not fair, but what possibilities do you have left? Lucy Heartfilia, a young girl, aged 17, is now visiting the second year of the Fairy boarding School. Since the first year she has been the Center of Attention. Or one of the Centers besides the other Girls she's friends with: The girls of one of the probably most envied Cliques in the Halls of Fairy High: Fairy Tail. Don't get the wrong Idea. There are also a lot of Boys in this Clique and you could say, that they are as popular with the Girls, as the Fairy Tail Girls are popular with the Boys. Of Course, if there is one popular Clique, there has to be another one, as popular as the other one itself: Sabertooth. Ever since those Clique had been established at the Fairy High, they truly hated each other. Well, to be honest, Fairy Tail never hold any Grudge against those of Sabertooth, unless they started bullying some of there Nakama. Thus, Lucy finds herself in an exciting new, second Year at High School, full of new experiences, Teenager Problems, and so on. However, she never could have imagined, that she would, someday, drift into the other side of existing People. _

It was a truly beautiful Morning at the Fairy High and with the warming welcome of the Sun the second Year should start for a certain blonde Girl. As her Alarm-Clock let out a terrible, constant noise, she slowly moved under the Blanket of hers. It was colored in a bright green, covered by all different kinds of Flowers. She giggled, as the playful Rays of Sun reached her pure Face. Usually, she wasn't the Type, who's in a well Mood at Morning, but today was different from usual. Far, far from Usual. From Today on, School was starting again and she couldn't wait, to do the same funny Things with her Nakama, that she did in the First Year, when she met all of them. Most of them had been at Home for the Holidays, but Lucy didn't hold her Dad really dear, as he abandoned her, when she was a little Child. Years later, he took her back, saying 'Sorry', but she could never forgive him fully.

Lucy – the Girls Name – jumped happily out of her Bed and opened Curtains, just to dive in in bright Sunlight. She's amazed by the already nice Weather, so she opens the big Windows of her Room and breaths in deeply.

»Geez, what a fine Weather we have, today«, she sang and rushed into her bathroom. Sometimes, she's happy to be alone on her room. No other Girl, that claims the Bathroom her territory, before she did. As she stripped all her sleeping Clothes of, she got into the Shower, hiding at the wall as she opened up the Regulator, not to get caught of the cold Water, that is always coming out at first. It took the Water a few Seconds to become warmer and warmer and soon Lucy enjoyed the now hot water on her pale looking, but still beautiful Skin.

_»Nothing's better than a hot Shower at the Morning. Nothing refreshes your Spirit more, than this«_, she sighed on the inside and enjoyed this to the Fullest.

A few Minutes later she stood in the Middle of her Room, deciding what she should wear on the first Day. Only wrapped in a small Towel she toddled through her Room, humming the Melody of a Song she loved, when she was a few Years younger. After a short amount of Time of Thinking she decided, that the usual Outfit is the Best. While Coffee made its Way through the Coffee Machine which belonged to her, she got into her Skirt, closed the Buttons of her Blouse and tied her Shoes and - to finish her Outfit she also added a few Accessory. Her Hair looked already perfect, as always, so she just took the Brush and combed it, so it was all fluffy and smooth.

Lucy posed in front of her Mirror, too check if she was good-looking enough to leave her Room. As she could hear the Coffee Machine stopping she decided on 'Yes' and walked to the enormous Desk and filled a Cup up with the hot, pitch black Liquid. Never ever would believe her, if she said, she liked her Coffee this Way the Most, but it's like this. Full of Anticipation she lowered her lips to the Edge of the Cup, just to take a deep Sip.

While she drank more and more of her beloved Coffee she looked around her Room. Sometimes it was truly lonely, but than she remembers, that she's at a boarding School, where you just have leave the Door of your Room behind you, to see your dear Friends. As she thought of them, she looked out of the Window, staring at the beautiful blue Skye. Just a few little Clouds were passing it and to Lucy, it looked like a giant Piece of Art. Yeah, today this truly was a Solo Sunrise, for her.

This is my first Fairy Tail Story, EVER. + my First Story on this Side.

I'm usually German so pls understand, if there are a few Sentences,

that don't really fit :/ Trying my Best. This is gonna be mainly StiCy,

but of Course there will be a lot of Side Couples :3

( I recently fell in Love with this Pairing *melt* )

Every Criticism & Compliment is loved to be seen, of course :3

Keksi.


	2. New & Old F(r)iends!

.

.

.

**New & Old F(r)iends?**

**- Lucy POV -**

The Cafeteria looked like it would burst of all the People inside it and once again I was lucky too have such..._ obvious_ friends. Natsu, my best Friend, was – like the holidays were nothing but a long dream – in the middle of a Fight with his long Life rival: Gray Fullbuster. He has a strange Habit of stripping in front of everyone and he and Natsu can't last a Day without a big Brawl. I have too admit, sometimes it can get pretty annoying, but most of the time it's plain Fun for us others watching them.

As they caught Sight of me, I waved at them, smiling broadly. The next Moment a scarlet haired Woman stood up behind them, giving them a glare, that made even me – a non-target - shiver. Erza Scarlet, named after her beautiful Hair, was like our Big Boss in Fairy Tail. If you count out Luxus and Jellal. But those were already in their last Year and we won't see them pretty much this year, I assume. So Erza took their Position for now and – again, like always – stopped their childish Argue. If someone ever asked me for one Word to describe her, I would take "Scary" most certainly. Still, we all love her.

On the big Table, they sat at, I could also see Levy, Juvia, Mirajane, Cana and plenty other guys of our Clique. As I sat down, I greeted them all with my biggest smile.

»Ohayo minna-san~«, I said, looking at Natsu, which seemed to lost his Interest in fighting with Gray.

»Ohayo Luce~«, he answered with a Smile, that reached both of his ears and showed his white teeth. Sometimes they remind me on the fangs of a wild Animal. But only sometimes. When he's eating. Okay, he is_ always_ eating, that doesn't count. That's probably the reason, I call him Meathead sometimes.

»Ohayo~«, resounded from the rest of the Table and a general discussion about our Holidays began. I stayed outside the House for most of the Time, so I didn't really realize, that I was seemingly the only one that stayed here. At least from our Class.

»Gosh, you don't know, how bored I was here without you all... I'm so happy that School begins now...«, I said to Erza, Gray, Natsu and Levy »Ok, not happy, that School is starting, but happy, to see you again...«, I added for Explanation, 'cause they looked pretty schocked at my Statement.

»I know that feels«, Gray agreed, »I was on Vacation with my Family. Bored to Hell.«

»Well...«, Erza started and a Hint of pink appeared on her Cheeks, »I was with Jellal...« Suddenly she seemed to have the worst Smoker's Cough I've ever heard. And she wasn't even smoking. That's also why I look up to her, because she's practically surrounded by Smokers.

»I. Sense. Girls-Talk.«, I squeaked in Excitement and clapped my Hands together. Erza laughed at this Reaction more than she should have and her Cheeks turned even more red. Everyone in at this Table knows exactly about Erza's Feelings towards Jellal. Except Jellal himself. But he's just a Guy, so it is obvious he's blind for something like this. I, for myself, think, that he has feelings for her, too, according to what happened last Year. That's why I wanted to know _everything_ about their Vacation together.

Levy chimed herself into our Conversation, squeaking almost as loud as I had before. As a bookworm, she was, she had her head – up until now – deep inside pages of a Book I couldn't even lift, I guess.

»Tell me when this "Girls-Talk" is. I want to know everything about "pervy-inside"-Erza-chan«, she laughed and now it looked like Erzas face decided to compete with her hair. I couldn't tell, which one was from a deeper red.

»Anyone knows when our next Holidays start?«, Natsu asked. He was most definitely not ready for School, as he never ever has been ready for School even once.

»In Summer? Like every Year?«, I replied annoyed. He's going to School for a few Years now. Even if he's not interested in School itself, he could at least remember that Holidays are always the same.

»Ok and when is Summer?«, he continued asking with a serious Face-Expression. I sighed, as it was too dull for me to answer such Questions. I think I took the right decision, because just a few Seconds later he was already fighting with Gray again. Their Fights are always about complete Nonsense, so no one cares to listen, but I think I might caught the Word "Food". I sighed, again and looked around the Cafeteria. It didn't take me long, to find the ones, I were interested in seeing: Sabertooth. Looks like they still exist. Holidays were truly amazing without our Cliques fighting each other like we were in a big War. Natsu seemed to have noticed them too, because he sent a Death Glare in their Direction, laying on Sting, their most popular Meathead. Yap, Meathead. I only use this Word in Situations, when Natsu is acting like a real Neanderthal, but whenever I have the great Honor to talk to Sting, he only has this Name for me.

Everyone thought that Gray is the only Person alive that Natsu fights this much with, but after things that happened last Year to one of our Nakama, Sting held in Position Number One.

I had to admit he looked sorta good and if he wouldn't belong to Sabertooth and stopped being such a arrogant snot, I could have liked him in a friendly way. But that was just daydreaming, because Sting Eucliffe will never stop being a snotty nuisance.

.

.

.

**- Sting POV -**

»Sting, look at this. That cute little Blondie looks straight your Direction~«, Minerva hissed and laughed like she had just made an awesome Joke or something like that. I'm still thinking about her Definition of "Cute", as I was not sure if she really meant it or just wanted to make Fun of little Fairy-san.

I let out an devaluing Sound and took my eyes of little Fairy-san straight back to my Breakfast. Well, I can barely call _this_ Breakfast. Its Taste isn't quite that bad but I still have to accept that Food at this School will never make me full.

School just started and it looks like nothing changed. That's pretty awesome because I missed the Fun I had with the little Fairies. They had a tough Time with our Orga last Year and I hope he will diss them just like last Year. I – for myself – prefer the Background. Not because I was a Coward, nope. They're just not worth my attention. Except Natsu-san of Course. Someday I will ask him out for a Duel, so I can show everyone at this School who's the real deal.

As I started to eat, Minerva finally sat down, still giggling like a little Kid. Man, this woman can be annoying for sure! Does she ever keep quiet?

»Nee, Sting, she's still looking!«, she said pointing right to little Blondie, »Looks like she's daydreaming! Ha, your Face makes her daydreaming!« I started smirking as I realized, that Minerva was right. Fairys Blondie was still looking at me, like she was dreaming about something, so I decided to stand up.

»Yo!«, I shouted over to them and immediately the whole Table of them glared at me, including the daydreaming little Blondie, »I know I'm hot, thank you, but could you please find yourself someone different to look at and dream of?« I smirked at her shocked Face and I could swear it turned a little red. It didn't take her a Second to look away from me, but the others were still gazing at me. Looks like I made someone mad, sadly. Just kidding. I saw that Natsu was about to jump over the Desk to come at me, but that Erza-woman had the right timing to hold him back. I could even hear him screaming »I want to beat the Crap out of this stupid Snot!« which made me laugh.

I sat down again, starting to eat, as Minerva – again – started to talk.

»I think you just made her really embarrassed, Sting. Her Face looks like a Tomato. Isn't she cute? It gives me the Desire to hurt her«, she continued laughing and I only answered with a broad smirk, to show her I agree.

.

.

.

**- Lucy POV -**

_»That arrogant snot! Why did I have to think about this Year while looking at him? Gosh, now he thinks, he's super hot or something like: "Hey, even Fairies can't deny my Sexiness, huh?"«_, I thought to myself. Natsu still looks pretty upset about Stings unnecessary Comment. Even the fact, that Gray was sitting at the same Table as him seemed to be meaningless in his eyes, right now.

»Luce! Please don't tell me, you _really_ daydreamed of him while gazing at that jerk!« Natsus Voice had a... _sad?_ undertone which gave me shivers. Almost like it was already a Fact and he's jealous of that.

»'Course not!«, I replied furiously, piqued at Natsu thinking of me I could daydream of such a Snot. »Hell would freeze faster than that happening and that's for sure!«

Luckily I had just finished my Breakfast so I could stand up, catching some fresh air. I needed a Cigarette the most, right now. These arrogant, overconfident Sabertooth-Jerks give me the urgent need to throw up, but of Course I kept my food inside of my stomach. I especially focused my mind on _not_ looking to them or more importantly - _not_ to Sting.

After putting down my tablet to the other empty ones I went through the door of the Cafeteria straight to the Common Room of our Class. Once again, I was happy that my class got the second Floor, which means, we have no garden to care for, but a nice terrace-like balcony everyone used to smoke last Year. Or play a Game of Cards in Summer, when the Sun is kissing the forest at the Horizon. Or just chilling and enjoying fine Weather, when there is something to enjoy.

I sighed and felt like a old granny, sitting down on our big Balcony, putting out my Cigarette packet and choosing one from the ones that are still left. I inhaled as much as possible and instantly felt the relaxation. Stings stupid Comment on my dreamy Face on him was already forgotten, as there was only me and this moment of mere Silence.

»E...er... Anone...H-hello?« A shy voice raised out of the Silence that surrounded me like a second Skin just a Moment ago. From these Words I could easily tell that these were spoken by a shy, not very confident Person. As I turned myself around, my inner Statement complied the Truth. In front of me stood a little Girl, almost one Head shorter than me and I came to ask myself, if she was already old enough to enter this School. She was totally nerdy, her Chest was flat and her Hair colored in a deep marine blue. It could be stylish and cute, if it just wouldn't look like it hasn't been washed for Weeks. On her nose lies a pair of Glasses, which were way too big for her small, girlie Face. Her Eyes were big, like the ones of a child which is about to cry.

»Yeah? How can I help you?«, I replied in a calm, friendly Voice, because I feared fearing her. She looked like the type of People who are scared to Death by almost everything.

»Ma'am, if I may steal a little bit of your time... er... Anone... could you... please tell me where I find the Dorm of the Newcomers?«, she asked politely, staring consequently down on her shoes, like she was searching for some Dirt. I kept wondering myself that she was really old enough to enter this School, but still I told her the shortest Way from our Position, while I inhaled another puff of my Cigarette. As I blew it out her Face was finally able, to show what she thought all the time: The insane Schock that I dare smoking at School.

»May I ask you for your Name?«

»Wendy Marvell... Anone... Er... How about you... Senpai?« If she hadn't looked all that nerdy and scruffy, she could actually be kinda cute. I couldn't help myself but thinking she's cute.

»Lucy Heartfilia«, I answered with a smile, »Call me Lu-chan, if you want. If there's anything I can help you with, never mind and go on asking me. Any Time«, I offered, as she seemed pretty messed up with this big School. I had to admit, I was lost here in my first few Days, too.

»Arigatou!« Fast, like a Runner, she ran from the Balcony outside our Common Room. No it was more fleeing, than running. I kept looking at the Point she stood just a short Time ago, while smoking.

From that short Encounter I never could have known, that this Girl is gonna turn my Life into a Direction, I never saw it going.

.

.

.

**Moaaaah~ Gomene _**

**I really, really love Wendy and all, but for my Idea of this FF I had to turn her out like this :( I'm such a Monster, beats me. Again, I hope you liked it :3 Reviews, Opinions, everything is warm welcomed :)**

**Until we see us again~**

.

.

.


	3. Prelude

.

.

.

**Prelude.**

**- Lucy's POV -**

Smoking that Cigarette was definitely the best Idea I ever had. In my entire Life. Soon after I finished, Erza, Natsu and the Others followed me to our Common Room in order to take me too our first Lesson this Year. It was Maths. No one would ever think I could be good in this Subject, but I had to admit that it was – besides Art Classes – my favorite one. Actually, I was the Best in Maths. Besides Erza, but Erza was in everything good, to be honest.

Getting back to the best Idea I ever had, the Calm-Down-Cigarette after Stings stupid comment: Well. As soon as we entered our Classroom, we had to see some of Sabertooths Members sitting at the Benches and Chairs in the last few Rows of this Room. I gulped. So hard I feared the Others hearing it. If I hadn't smoked that Cigarette I would went through the Roof right now. Absolutely sure of that. After looking at Natsu & Co. I was even more sure, that they're thinking the exact same Things.

»Nice«, I could only say and my friends nodded in Agreement.

»Dear Lord, what did I do wrong in my Life? Tell me, please...«, Levy whispered as Sabertooth met our Glares. I didn't have to look at Sting to know that he gave me his dirtiest Smirk he had in his Repertory.

»This is not for every Lesson, is it?«, Natsu asked with a painfully annoyed Face Expression.

»I hope so, or otherwise: Goodbye, I loved you all, we'll meet up in Heaven or Hell or whatever«, I sighed and the others nodded, again.

»I can't stand the Thought of seeing them more than 10 Minutes a Day. But the whole Classes? I almost want to Cry.« And that, Ladies and Gentleman, from Erza, the Iron Woman.

»Hey, Blondie«, Eucliffe-Baka screamed over into my Direction, »Wanna go on a Date with me? Then you can Daydream about me when I'm right by your Side.« Sabertooths' laughed, like he cracked the best Joke in History of hilarious Jokes.

_»He's so gonna pay for that«_, I swear to myself, _»He made the wrong Person mad!«_ Natsu glanced at me. His Expression made me shiver. Like he wanted to say, that he's so gonna killing me, if I ever dare hanging out with that snotty Bastard. As if I would do that. I'd rather die than even _talking_ to him. I pretended to spit in his Direction and he just gave me his usual Smirk. Damn, that Meathead is so dead, the Second I get his bare Neck between my Fingers.

»That's very rude, Blondie«, he replied, not the slightest bit seeming as if he meant his words, continuing smirking like a stupid Retard.

»Someday I'm gonna kicking his freaking ugly Ass!«, I exclaimed, knowing that he could hear it, but before he could give any Responses, our Maths Teacher walked into the Room. Like I mentioned before, Sting wasn't the least bit ugly, maybe he belonged to the hottest Guys of our School, but of course I wouldn't even dare to say that in Front of this Snot. Natsu looked at me, relieved that I talked like this about Sting. Was he... _Jealous_? He would be one of the Last that should envy that Meathead, because he was a Hottie himself.

As there were still some Folks talking, the Teacher – Crux-san – cleared his throat and started to talk: »Please, Pupils, sit down wherever you want, but, please, stop talking. Class is about to start.« Too many "Please"es in one Sentence. Was he always like this?

We started to move our Butts and placed them, as far away from those Sabertooth-Snots as possible. It was truly an unseen Event, everyone rushing for the first and second Row, instead of fleeing to the Background Rows. Still, not everyone could avoid a Place near those Idiots. And – I could _so_ cry this very Second – I belonged to those pitiful People. I found myself to Stings right Side, and the Moment I sat down, I took my Desk and – silently – pushed it away from him. Behind me sat Rogue, the most quite and endurable Person between Sabertooths arrogant Rows. At least Natsu sat to my Right Side. I glanced at him and he still seemed pretty upset about Sting talking to me, what made me Smile. Even if it's just a little Smile.

.

.

.

**- Sting's POV -**

I could almost read the Annoyance from her Forehead and it made me smile like a little Kid. Gosh, this woman was so easily in Rage-Mode. And that is exactly why I keep teasing her. I had to admit, I loved the Expressions her Face can make. They're all so different. So funny. I kept smirking as I glanced at her from Time to Time. She was constantly talking to Natsu-san, as if they were a Couple. Natsu-san was my Idol the Second I saw him and that's why I have to clear up Things with Blondie. At least she is the one I can get him jealous with. Simply thinking of his jealous, annoyed Face fills my Stomach with pure Joy beyond all measure.

As she turned her Face to watch the Teacher talking lame Stuff, I leaned a bit closer to her.

»Hey, Blondie«, I started, waiting for her to turn red like a Tomato. A angry Tomato. Nothing. She just continued listening to the Teachers lame Speech about how much we have to concentrate on this Years' Lessons and all. I waited and waited, kept watching her with Interest. She was truly a Beauty. If I had been Natsu-san, I would have tried everything, to make her mine, I guess. I had to shake my Head to get off of those Thoughts, concentrating on making her mad, instead.

»I know you can hear me, Blondie«, I repeated. Still no Reaction. That's why I grabbed her Hand and the wished Reaction followed on the heels. Her Glare was beyond scary and it – obviously – made me grin.

»Stop touching me, you Pervert!«, she hissed, looking really angry. God, I really couldn't get enough of her facial Expressions, »Besides... Your Hair is also Blonde, so don't call _me_ Blondie, you damn Meathead!«

»I call you what I want to call you!«, I answered, quickly looking at the Teacher. I didn't want to get scolded in front of her. That would give her way to much Pleasure. I looked behind her at an even more angry Natsu-san. If Glares could kill, I would be dead a dozen Times, by now. »So, are you going on a Date with me, Blondie?«

»Hell no, you complete Dumbfuck!«, she exclaimed, causing everyone to look at us. She shook of my Hands, looking straight forward and pretending like nothing happened. After a few Moments of mere Silence, that old Crux started to talk again, and I decided to let her go for now. She's the first woman ever to reject me and that made me want her even more.

.

.

.

**- Lucy's POV -**

That Retard is driving me nuts, sooner or later! I swear it to goddamn Heaven, I'm so gonna kick his freaking Breakfast out of his freaking Stomach. At the End of this Day full of stupid Sting-Comments, I packed my Schoolbag and rushed out of this Room. I need my Time now. And a goddamn, freaking Cigarette. Or else I'm going to erase someone from the beautiful Face of this freaking World. Like, seriously, this Guy is even more dense than Natsu. And I always thought he reigned this Position alone.

Wendy. I felt that I wanted to see her, ask her, how her Day was, so far. If she already met some friend. Calm down. This Girl was like Tranquillizer for me. I smiled while thinking of her, making my way into the Ground-Floor, searching the long corridors for her scruffy, marine-blue Head.

»Hey, Wendy!«, I exclaimed the Second I recognized her in Front of me, walking completely alone, »How was your first day?«, I added friendly, showing her my most broad Smile. She looked at me kinda scared, but I thought, I just scared her, by popping up out of the nowhere.

»E...Er...«, she stuttered, blushing a little bit, »it was quite fine, and y...ours?«

»I had to accept that I've been thrown into the same Class as some stupid Meatheads, but still... I love being back together with my friends. How about you? Find anyone you like, so far?«, I questioned her further. She still looked a bit pale and uncomfortable, but a week Smile appeared in her Face.

»Yes. Lucy-san«, she answered smiling, looking straight in my Face for the first Time. I couldn't help me, I had to smile at this cute Words.

»Oi, Luce, what are you doin' here with a First Year Kiddo?«, Natsu asked, hugging me from behind, »We were searching for you. Come with me.« The Way he looked at Wendy... I didn't like it. I don't even have to be able to read his Mind, to know what he's thinking: She looks scruffy, nerdy. Exact the type of People we can't hang around without getting bullied by those of Sabertooth. The last Time it was exact the same Thing. We took someone in our Rows, that looked pitiful in their eyes and they immediately started bullying the weak of us. Those, you can bully easy.

I smiled sadly at Wendy. I liked her. The World is sure cruel, with all this Image-Stuff.

»Bye, Wendy~«, I said to her, slowly turning around to see Natsus worried Face. It's just like a Deja-vu. Luckily, I couldn't see her sad Face, as we walked out of her Sight.

.

.

.

**WHEW!~ Finally, done with it! Sorry, I think it took quite long to upload this.**

**And still, it's rather short. Still hope, you like it!**

**And YAY! Finally my first Reviews, Favs & Follows. Thank you for your help, really :)**

**Love u ~**

**See ya' next Time, I hope~**

**Keksi~**

**P.S.: As the Title says: "Prelude". The talking Stuff is now done. **

**Chapters will get longer and longer ;)**


	4. Determination

.

.

.

**Determination.**

**- Lucy's POV -**

I sighed as Natsu kept dragging me away from Wendy-chan. She was truly cute and I really liked her as the one she was, but this doesn't matter anything.

»Lucy, I don't have to tell you, why I want to you to stay away from her, from now on, do I?« It was more of a Statement than a Question, but I still nodded. He didn't see it, but I know that he knows, what my Answer is. Our Nakama are too precious to us, to give them up for someone like Wendy. And we saw last Year how Things work out in this School. You're In, you are popular, envied and beloved; You're Out, no one cares for you, the ones you called your Friends get bullied because of you, you are _alone_. High School sure is a cruel Place to grow up.

I sighed again, looking at Natsu. He has always been my best Friend – since we met us in Middle School and decided to go here together. He would never leave me alone, like I left Wendy alone, would he?

»Natsu?«

»Yeah, what is it?«, he asked, turning around and giving me a really serious Face. He never looked like this before. Not in the darkest Hours of his Life. I wished he would give me his usual, heart-warming Smile. I missed it a lot these Days, since it seemed he has unlearned to Smile. Was this all because of Sabertooth being the same Nuisance as they had been before? I looked down, suddenly depressed.

»You seem pretty upset these Days... Come on, Natsu, Sabertooth is no different from before and we managed to handle them the last Year, too. So start smiling again... Please?«, I searched for his eyes, trying to convince him to be his old self. The old stupid Baka, that kept annoying me, bursting into my Room, when I wanted to sleep... making my Heart race with his stupid, beautiful Smile.

»Luce... You don't know the true Reason I'm like this, do you? You're really blind... Although it has always been you, calling me a blind Baka«, he said, suddenly really sad-looking. But still, he didn't ran from our Eye Contact. He still looked into my Eyes. Making me feel like nothing else matters right now. Nothing but the both of us standing here, looking at each other. Staying silent.

»The Reason why I'm like this, is... _you_. Simply and alone _you_.« My Eyes widened.

»_Me?_«, I whispered, »But... But... _why_?«

»I love you, Luce. I always did. I just realized it at the End of the last Year. When Sting was mocking you just like today. That's why I'm always so upset. I love you, Luce...« My Jaw dropped. Completely. This was the last Thing I expected to hear. I didn't realize a damn Thing, until his Face closed the Gap between us and he gently pressed his Lips on mine. Something in my Belly exploded and I couldn't help myself but retorting his Kiss. He started to hug me tightly and I grabbed his Jacket-Like Top and pulled him down to me. We stood there like this for a few Seconds until he released my Lips, leaving me breathless for a short Duration.

»Natsu...«, I whispered but it doesn't look like he wanted me to reply to his Confession.

»Just... Don't do anything dumb, Luce. I don't want to lose you, you know...«, he said, blushing slightly. He started to walk away from me, leaving me behind in this Hallway. Why didn't he want me to answer? Was he fearing I would say no? How could I say no to him? I've always been confused about my Feelings for him, so why should I reject him? Why should he _think_ I would reject him? I looked down at the Floor, feeling depressed, again. And just a Second ago I felt like I could touch the wonderful Clouds in the Sky.

**- Natsu's POV -**

I walked back to our Common Room, leaving Luce behind me. I couldn't tell what her Face was saying, as she looked confused, happy and sad at the same Time. How could anyone tell? I just had this Feeling she would reject me and before that could happen, I decided to make my way away from her. I'm so stupid! I knew it would be a mistake to kiss her, to tell her my Feelings but I couldn't help it. It felt like it would be the only Way to ensure her to stay away from that awkward little Girl. She was just like that little Boy we hang around, last Year. He looked completely pitiful, but we still got Friends and than it happened. Sabertooth started to make the life of us really hard, by bullying the weak amongst us. It was a hard Time for the ones like Levy and Romeo. I couldn't forget their tears. They never happened to make a Ruckus and yet, they found themselves as the Victims. Because we hang out with someone that looked pathetic in the Eyes of Saber.

I shook my head to get rid of those Thoughts, as I'm sure Luce would understand, that we can't afford a Time like this, twice. It would definitely destroy some people's life. High School sure is cruel. I sighed. Thinking about this makes me sick, but I don't want to think about my Confession to Luce, either.

As I looked up, I looked into the Eyes of this stupid Sting. He keeps mocking my Luce, not letting his Eyes of her. He was sure a Pain in the Ass, but right now I am to depressed to start a Fight with him. Besides, he was with his awkward Friend. The one, that never talked. At least I've never heard him talking. I decided to just look away, while walking past them. No, I didn't want to argue with anyone, right now. The Truth was, I just wanted to disappear, right now.

**- Sting's POV -**

_»What was that just now?«_, I questioned myself as my Idol, Natsu-san, walked past me and Rogue, without saying anything. Without even giving us a Death Glare, like usually. I looked at Rogue, asking for an Answer, but his Face was as monotonous as always. I glanced at Natsu, before he walked out of our Sight. Somehow, he had looked … _depressed_? Why would this Flamehead be depressed? He's always the Loudest, the Happiest, the most Annoying!

I shrugged, as I didn't get a single Clue and started to walk on. Rogue just followed me, studying my Face. Jesus, that Guy sure can be creepy. It looked like he was seeing my Inside. He was my best Friend and he always knows how I feel, but still … when he looks at me like this, I can get scared, too.

»Nee, Rogue«, I break the Silence as I started to get bored, »Natsu-san looked depressed. What do you think happened to him? He didn't even give me the Opportunity to annoy him...«, I added, acting like I was really sad about this.

»Don't know. Maybe it's this crying Blonde Fairy in front of us.«

**- Lucy's POV -**

_»Oh, hell no! Not him!«_

I turned away from Sting and this Rogue, or whatever he was called, wiping away the Tears, that fell down my Face a few Seconds before. I could tell myself, that my Eyes have to be bright Red, as I cried like a little Child, in the middle of the Hallway, all alone. Natsu left me behind, with that strange Expression on his Face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but watching his Back, as he left me here alone, confused, I couldn't help myself but starting to cry. It felt like he was saying "Goodbye" to me. _Forever_.

I completely forgot about Sting. He was still standing where he plopped up out of the nowhere. Watching me with Surprise. Seeing me crying like this seems to make him feel awkward. His Face turned a little Red. After this I got annoyed, forgetting my present State of Sadness, and turned my Face away from them. I didn't want to argue with him now. I would get unfair … wait, why should I care about that? They've never been fair to us, either!

_»Just. Go. Away. Lucy.«_, I thought to myself and started to walk away. After all this I wanted to talk to Levy-chan. No, I _must_ talk to Levy-chan. There is no one else that can help me now.

»Oi, Blondie!«, he interfered my Plans, walking up to me, leaving his Friend behind him. The Black-Haired Guy was just watching us. I could tell that, because I turned around, after he called me a freaking _Blondie_, again! As always, my Sadness was slowly turning into Anger and he was _so _close from getting hit by that Rage.

»_You. Are. A Freaking. Blondie. Too! You. Goddamn. MEATHEAD!_«, I yelled at him and the Expected happened: He flinched.

»Calm Down, I didn't want to argue with you right now. I was just … _curious_. That's all.« He looked at me with a straight, serious Face and that … well that was the first Time I thought, we could get Friends … _somehow_. As if I already knew what is going to happen from this Day on. But of course, in this very Second, I knew nothing of it. That's why I sighed deeply, thanking God for making him not realize my red Eyes.

»It's okay«, I said in a friendly, calm Tone. I got my Control back and I smiled a little, but sad Smile. He reminded me so much of Natsu … _Natsu_. I had to hold my Tears back with all my might and so I decided to turn around, walking away from them. Not getting hold back. No stupid nicknames called after me.

He just left me alone, _too_.

.

.

.

»Levy-chan, I don't know what I should do now...«, I finished my Story and face her. She looked like she was pitying me, as I couldn't hold my Tears back anymore. They just found their way out of my Eyes, flowing down my red Cheeks, dripping from my Chin.

»Natsu can be such a Baka from Time to Time...«, she answered softly and touched my blonde -haired Head with her right Hand. It felt so warming to be with her, always cheering, always smiling … and always listening to my stupid Problems, »But Lu-chan. There is no real Problem, you know? You're just taking all of this way to serious. Because … he kissed you and you kissed him back, didn't you? The next Time you see each other everything will go the right Path, I'm sure of that!« I looked straight into her smiling, honest Face. I felt a dozen times better by now. She's always been cheering me on, when I was sad. Even during the hard Times of last Year. She was truly a wonderful Friend of mine. I'm so happy to know her on my Side. To know her as my Friend. My _best_ Friend.

»Thank you, Levy-chan! I really love you, you know?!«, I laughed, with the last Tear falling from my Chin. She was such a Sweetheart. I had the Urge to hug her 'till she runs out of Air and that was exactly what I did. Of course, I didn't kill her, but I gave her a huge Hug.

»I love you, too, Lu-chan!«

»Levy-chan?«

»Yeah?«

»I feel a whole Lot better now, but still … I want some Time for myself … So I guess, I will take a Walk, outside. If that's OK with you, of course!« By now I made up my Mind. So many Pictures had run through my Head. After Natsu kissed me, I just couldn't ignore who I was. Who I've ever been. I had something to do. Even if it crushes my Neck. Even if I'm all alone, then. I can't stand this anymore. She was alone. Just like I was, up until I talked to Levy.

_But unlike me, she has no one to talk to._

.

.

.

**Soooo sorry, Guys! Gosh, my Mum took my PC from me for a whole lot of Time, so**

**I wasn't able, to write anything _ And: This Chapter should have been**

**way longer, but there was suddenly this possible Cliffhanger. Soooo, sorry :3 I can't**

**wait to write more!**

**I love you Guys! Already got some Fans, I'm so happy! As I never expected anythingfrom that Idea. It came out of the nowhere! Best Wishes 3**

**Keksi :3**


End file.
